


.now you touch me

by henriqnuns



Series: One-shots [7]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: Soobin implora pela atenção de seu namorado, Yeonjun, mas já não sabe mais o que fazer. Seu melhor amigo, porém, surge com uma ideia que pode ou dar muito certo -- ou muito errado.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531400
Kudos: 4





	.now you touch me

**Author's Note:**

> +18 | yeonbin | yj + sb | hot

**.now you touch me**

**POV SOOBIN**

Implorei para que Yeonjun me beijasse, preparei seu café da manhã e seu almoço, tudo por um beijo e, mesmo assim, ele me negou. Eu já não sabia o que fazer para chamar sua atenção, todas minhas possibilidades e ideias estavam se esgotando — e o que definitivamente não queria fazer, era me rebaixar a ponto de pesquisar sobre formas de atrair  _ seu próprio namorado _ .

— Me ajude, eu não sei o que fazer — disse, quase de joelhos para Kai, que me olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, sentado no grande sofá de nosso apartamento. De fato, nós cinco morávamos em uma gigantesca cobertura, paga por nossa empresa. — Yeonjun não olha mais pra mim.

— Impossível — Kai disse, me confortando, enquanto eu sentava ao seu lado. — Yeonjun deve estar passando por alguma fase, só isso.

Revirei os olhos. — Fase? Ele sai todos os dias para beber com os nossos  _ hyungs _ , jogar basquete com o Beomgyu, mesmo que o Beomgyu não tenha altura para isso… Ele simplesmente não quer me dar atenção.

Kai contraiu os lábios. — Você já tentou implorar pra ele? Às vezes eu faço isso com o  _ hyung _ e funciona.

— Seu  _ hyung _ está o tempo todo querendo ficar nos amassos, Kai — eu disse, lembrando das várias vezes que peguei Kai e Jungkook se beijando no sofá da sala ou em cima da máquina na lavanderia.

Kai sorriu, malicioso. — É, isso é o que eu mais gosto nele.

Suspirei, quase desistindo. — Preciso de ajuda, já fiz de tudo que poderia ter feito. Fiz a comida que ele gosta, levei café na cama, fiz aqueles passos de  _ Fancy _ que ele gosta que eu faça. Já não o sei que fazer, Kai.

Encostei a cabeça no ombro de Kai. De repente, ele levantou-se, parando em minha frente com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, as sobrancelhas levantadas e a língua passando por seus lábios, levemente.

— Você já o deixou com ciúmes?

Kai era insuperável.

Uma fagulha de esperança cresceu em meu peito.

— Experimente com alguém que ele  _ sabe _ que tem chances com você… 

— Isso não seria ruim para outra pessoa? — questionei, preocupado.

— Isso a gente resolve depois — Kai disse, se aproximando de mim e sussurrando em meus ouvidos: — Primeiro, você precisa transar, Soobin.

Senti um arrepio tomar conta de minha espinha. Kai sorriu mais uma vez, antes de pegar uma garrafinha de água em cima da mesa e se despedir, uma vez que iria encontrar Jungkook para correrem juntos no parque. O invejei, podendo fazer coisas de casal com seu namorado enquanto eu precisava usar dos meios mais sujos para ter o mínimo de atenção de Yeonjun. Mas, se era necessário utilizar desses meios para que conseguisse tê-lo para mim novamente, seria um sacrifício em prol do meu bom humor no dia seguinte.

Me certifiquei de que ele estava dormindo em nosso quarto, fechei a porta lentamente, para que não houvesse chances dele me ouvir. A sorte do dia era que todo mundo havia saído para fazer alguma coisa — Beomgyu e Taehyun estavam em busca de uma placa nova para o computador  _ gamer _ deles e Kai havia saído para correr, e provavelmente se pegar, com seu  _ hyung _ —, logo, eu não teria ninguém para testemunhar esse meu papel ridículo. Me sentei na sala, os pés esticados na mesa de centro, e liguei para a única pessoa que eu sabia que tinha sentimentos por mim.

—  _ Hyung _ — eu disse, nervoso, segurando o telefone com as mãos suadas. — Então, gostaria de saber se você quer treinar um pouco de tênis comigo hoje… É, ali na quadra do condomínio, o que você acha? Ótimo, nos encontramos em alguns minutos? Perfeito. Obrigado,  _ hyung _ .

Corri para o quarto novamente, pegando um par de meias limpas, meus sapatos para exercícios físicos, uma bermuda soltinha e uma blusa leve, para que não transpirasse tanto no sol. Desci de elevador, o mais rápido possível para que não deixasse a minha isca esperando do lado de fora.

O condomínio em que vivíamos era composto de três grandes prédios, cada um de quinze andares e com uma cobertura de dois pisos no superior. Os garotos e eu morávamos em uma dessas coberturas, enquanto que no prédio da frente e os nossos  _ hyungs _ na cobertura em frente. Além do salão, da piscina e da área de recreação, o condômino dispunha de três grandes campos, um para tênis, outro para vôlei que também servia para basquete e um de futebol.

Jin  _ hyung _ me esperava entre os dois prédios, vestido de uma forma muito mais impecável do eu, o que me fez pensar no tempo mínimo que ele havia se arrumado, descido e esperado por mim por alguns momentos. Quando me viu, deixando o  _ lobby _ , ele abriu seu sorriso natural, acenando para mim com suas mãos grandes. Mesmo que eu fosse alto, perto de Jin  _ hyung _ eu me sentia uma formiga, ainda mais com seus ombros largos, seu dorso e peitoral lisos e altos.

— Soobin — ele disse, passando o braço por meu ombro. — Estive me perguntando que você iria me chamar para treinarmos mais uma vez, já que da última vez… — desde que eu quase quebrei seu braço, ele quis dizer. — Fico feliz com o convite, é sempre bom estar na companhia de pessoas mais jovens,  _ revigora _ .

Ele me passou minha raquete, que segurei firme na mão, da mesma forma que ele havia me ensinado. Nos posicionamos cada um de um lado da rede, debaixo daquele sol escaldante, provavelmente sendo fotografados por vários dos  _ paparazzis _ que ficavam na espreita em busca de qualquer momento entre os membros da empresa.

— Vamos como eu te ensinei — ele disse, alto, do outro lado, jogando a bola, levantando os braços e sacando em minha direção. A bola atravessou rapidamente o campo e eu perfeitamente rebati, fazendo um ponto. — Ótimo, você ainda está em forma, Soobin. Agora me deixe se ver se você lembra de tudo…

E ele começou a jogar como um profissional, arremessando as bolas com maestria, me fazendo suar para acompanhar seu ritmo. A medida que jogávamos, comecei a cuidar o tempo pelo relógio em meu pulso — Yeonjun deveria estar prestes a acordar. Então, comecei a errar os passos, o jeito de segurar a raquete, a velocidade para rebater a bola ou a força para sacá-la contra Jin.

Eu poderia estar usando todas minhas habilidades para o fazer bem, mas quando Jin  _ hyung _ atravessou o campo até o meu lado, senti que toda a maldade guardada dentro de mim parecia estar prestes a aflorar. Jin  _ hyung _ se colocou ao meu lado, segurando minha mão por debaixo da sua.

— Segure assim, Soobin, eu já te ensinei isso, lembra? — ele disse, sorrindo, fazendo movimentos com a minha mão de arremesso e defesa. — Eu acho que você está fazendo isso propositalmente.

— Claro que não — eu disse, quase me afogando em minha própria saliva. — Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas,  _ hyung _ .

Jin me olhou curioso antes de parar em frente a mim. — Agora repete.

Repeti. Errado.

— Não, Soobin, você ainda está fazendo errado — ele voltou ao meu lado, segurou minha mão. Agora, ele deu um passo para trás, se encaixando atrás de mim, e pegou minha outra mão, colocando-a debaixo da sua. — Vamos desde o início, então.

Olhei para o relógio. Yeonjun deveria estar descendo para o seu treino a qualquer momento… Meu coração parou por alguns instantes quando vi seus cabelos azuis deixando o lado, com suas roupas de treino, também segurando sua raquete.

—  _ Hyung _ , eu acho que… — eu disse, fingindo, girando o calcanhar e fingindo tropeçar. A minha intenção era apenas fingir ter torcido meu pé, mas isso realmente aconteceu, tamanho meu pavor. Senti uma dor lancinante subindo meu pé até o calcanhar, Jin  _ hyung _ me segurando contra ele, nós dois caídos no chão.

Senti a respiração de Jin, seu peito subindo e descendo, enquanto meu corpo se encaixava ao seu, por cima. Levantei a cabeça, enquanto Yeonjun parado do outro lado, nos observando com seus olhos semicerrados, confuso.

—  _ Hyung _ — eu disse para Jin, que levou seus dedos em direção ao meu rosto.

Pronto, ele tinha caído na minha e, aparentemente, Yeonjun também. Quando olhei novamente para ele, sua raquete estava caída sobre o chão e ele voltava para o lobby, os punhos fechados, os cabelos azuis balançando com a força de seus passos.

— Eu preciso ir — disse, me levantando abruptamente, sentindo a dor em meu tornozelo ficar cada vez pior. 

— Mas… eu posso te ajudar a subir, Soobin.

— Não, não precisa — eu disse, recolhendo minha garrafa de água. — Eu vou ficar bem, depois mando um recado!

Cambaleando, rengueando a cada passo, voltei correndo para o lobby, atravessando o saguão até o elevador. Yeonjun já deveria estar no nosso quarto naquele momento, mas mantive o foco, pronto para confessar que era tudo uma mentira, uma vez que não iria conseguir seguir com o plano.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram na cobertura, eu subi em direção ao quarto. Para minha surpresa, a porta estava destrancada. Yeonjun estava de frente para o armário, tirando sua blusa e sua bermuda, pronto para colocar suas roupas de casa novamente; aquela visão apenas me desconcertava ainda mais.

— Yeonjun  _ hyung _ — eu disse.

Ele não disse nada.

— Você entendeu errado o que você viu — eu disse, percebendo que aquilo era a coisa mais ridícula a se dizer. — Nós estávamos apenas treinando, Jin é muito bom com o tênis e eu pedi ajuda para me deixar bom, para conseguir jogar com você,  _ hyung _ .

Ele sequer olhava em meus olhos. Sentou-se na cama, tirando as meias e ficando apenas de cueca por alguns segundos, colocando uma calça abrigo logo depois e parando em frente ao espelho, respirando por alguns segundos e então virou-se para mim.

— Vocês estavam quase se beijando, Soobin.

Não conseguia levar a sério aquela conversa com ele sem camisa na minha frente, mostrando sua cintura fina, seu peito liso, nada definido, e os ombros levemente largos, mas ainda sim normais.

— Não, não. Eu caí, está vendo? — apontei para o meu tornozelo, onde uma mancha roxa começava a aparecer. — Ele estava me ajudando com a postura e, quando eu te vi, me virei tão rápido que acabei torcendo meu pé e…

Yeonjun passou por mim, alcançando a porta.

— Ótimo, muito obrigado, Hueningkai — eu disse, me jogando na cama, sentindo aquela dor ficar cada vez mais forte. Yeonjun estancou, virando-se lentamente para mim, confuso. — Ele que me fez fazer isso, no final das contas. Disse que você voltaria a prestar atenção em mim se eu te deixasse com ciúmes.

Yeonjun abriu um sorriso, aquele sorriso de quem parecia se arrepender de seu comportamento. Ele colocou a mão esquerda na cintura, em uma visão adônica de seu corpo, a outra mão passando por seu rosto.

Yeonjun riu.

— Kai disse pra você fazer isso?

— Sim — respondi, seguido de um suspiro. Segurava meu pé sobre o joelho, sentindo pontadas de dor como agulhas cravando minha pele. — Ele disse que tinha que funcionar com alguém que tivesse alguma chance comigo.

Yeonjun fechou o rosto novamente, a mão ainda na cintura.

— Jin  _ hyung _ tem chance com você?

— Não, não! — eu disse, desistindo. — Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Me deitei na cama por completo, gemendo de dor. Yeonjun sentou-se ao meu lado, colocando minhas pernas por cima das dele, segurando meu pé machucado com delicadeza. — Você acha que precisa ir na enfermaria?

— Não… não agora — eu disse, levantando o olhar até encontrar os de Yeonjun.

— Você quer uma massagem?

Concordei com a cabeça, puxando um travesseiro e colocando debaixo da minha cabeça. Yeonjun se aproximou mais, agora eu estava quase no seu colo, com exceção do dorso, que estava encostado na cama. Antes disso, porém, ele se levantou em busca de um creme, que começou a espalhar por meu pé, fazendo movimentos que pareciam amenizar a dor. Ele pegava meu pé pelo garrão e o mexia, em movimentos circulares, que no início doíam, mas logo depois acabei me acostumando.

— Melhor?

— Sim, obrigado — respondi, abrindo os olhos novamente. Ele estava tão próximo de mim, seu cheiro tão forte, seus olhos enigmáticos, seu cabelo azul. —  _ Hyung _ , eu… Esquece, eu não quero ficar te enchendo…

Yeonjun empurrou a porta com seu pé, a mesma batendo com força. 

— Você não precisa pedir, Soobin — ele disse, colocando suas mãos na minha cintura e puxando minha bermuda até as canelas, me deixando apenas de cueca. Levei minha mão para seus braços, sentindo aquela pele macia debaixo dos meus dedos, descendo para o peito, os mamilos e seu abdômen liso.

Yeonjun colocou sua mão por dentro da minha cueca, segurando meu membro, que havia acordado repentinamente. Mas seu interesse não estava ali e ele levantou minhas pernas levemente, meus pés se apoiando em suas coxas. Ele levou seus dedo indicador e o médio aos lábios, lambendo-os e lubrificando com seu cuspe. Eu sabia o que estava por vir, então segurei meu membro, enquanto ele colocava seus dois dedos bem em frente a minha entrada. Primeiro foi um cutucão, depois uma força contrária, tentando entrar; quando senti aqueles dois dedos entrando em mim, soltei um suspiro.

Yeonjun se curvou sobre mim, beijando meus lábios, deixando-os tão molhados quanto os seus. Seus dedos entraram de uma só vez, me fazendo soltar um gritinho rapidamente abafado pelos lábios de meu  _ hyung _ . Ele aumentou a velocidade, entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido, meu corpo inteiro respondendo com espasmos e gemidos, meu pau soltando pequenos jatinhos de pré-gozo, sujando minha barriga. Ele passou seus dedos livres por meu abdômen, recolhendo aquela gosma e colocando em seus lábios, com um sorriso vagabundo no rosto. 

— Se eu soubesse que eu precisava me machucar para você me notar,  _ hyung _ — eu disse, de olhos fechados, entre gemidos.

Ele não respondeu, pelo menos não com palavras. Fez menção de enfiar um terceiro dedo, mas eu segurei sua mão, com forçando tentando o afastar. Ele então se curvou sobre mim, seus lábios perto de minhas orelhas. — Não faça isso, Soobin. Esqueceu que eu já tive dentro de você com algo  _ bem _ maior?

Ele sorriu, me deixando na cama com as pernas abertas. Vi quando ele puxou sua calça moletom e a cueca de uma só vez, me puxando para perto de si, levantando minhas pernas contra seus ombros e colocando seu indicador no meu lábio. — Agora você vai ter o que tanto queria.

— Obrigado,  _ hyung _ — eu suspirei, antes de sentir todo meu corpo se tremer em um espasmo de dor e prazer. Minha preocupação, naquele momento, era outro: que ninguém escutasse meus gemidos, muito menos as estocadas fortes de Yeonjun dentro de mim.


End file.
